Hinata and Who?
by chibismiles5266
Summary: Similar idea of I got drunk and all I got in return was a wife but totally different! Really there might not be anything similar to that story but the drunk thing..hm?....confusing but it all should just fall into place...hopefully. Hahaha! Okay...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Wake up! We have a surprise!**

She was wiggling like crazy! For some reason she just wasn't happy with the position she was in.

She moved to one side of the bed to the other, but something wasn't right. She rested her hand on something behind her. It felt soft yet firm.

She turned around to see something she really didn't expect..."SASUKE UCHIHA!" She screamed as she tumbled off the bed and onto the floor.

"What?" he said leaning over the edge of the bed, his expression uncaring.

Hinata was confused and scared only questions came to her. '

Sasuke let her stay there on the floor. He really didn't care what was happening, her reaction was just one of surprise. He lied back down and tried to take care of the enormous pounding in his head.

Hinata was paralyzed by fear just lying on the ground and covered by the sheet that fallowed her down.

"You really shouldn't do that." Sasuke said from above.

She replied, "I-I-I...uh, S-Sasuke what am I doing _h-here_?"

"What do you mean? You don't remember?" He asked, now sitting up in bed.

She only wished she did. "N-no," she squeaked.

He got off the bed and neared her, now kneeling before her, "Well, I don't remember either."

Hinata really didn't like how close he was getting. So cautiously, she sat up and scooted away trying to give herself some space.

'Hinata, I finally had you and I don't remember a single thing.'

Sasuke watched in interest as she scurried away, and he followed unknowingly, getting so close that his face was only mere inches away. Of course, anyone would have known what was about to happen. And it was going to until…

Loud banging, and familiar yelling came from the other side of the front door. "Sasuke! Sasuke! I know your home, let me in!"

Sasuke walked over to the door only to get pushed aside by the frantic Sakura. "So it was true!" She exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at her victim, which was still too stunned to move up off the floor.

Unknown to the attacker the young girl was slowly being killed by her noise. "What- I-I don't even know what's going on!!"

" Oh please! Don't act so damn innocent! I know everything! Naruto told me what you did you little slut!" Sakura said while trying to claw her way to Hinata. Luckily Sasuke held her back from ever getting close to her. "Sasuke, let go! She's-"

Sasuke had decided that enough was enough, "Sakura get out of my house!"

"But Sasuke!"

"Leave NOW!" Sakura just was in complete shock. Sasuke never really yelled at her like that before. She gave Sasuke a sympathetic look and then a glare to Hinata.

After leading Sakura to the door and going back to his room he saw that Hinata was gone.

-

Hinata, after fleeing, arrived in the forest, reminiscing on what had happened moments ago, '_Naruto told me what you did...' _Sakura's voice repeated annoyingly in her head.

"What did Naruto see? What made Sakura say I was a slut? And out of all people WHY Sasuke?!" She wanted to cry. This was the most terrifying day of her life._' I rather be kidnapped and taken away from this place...' _after Hinata listed all the things she'd rather have done to her or be doing she fell asleep knowing what she had to do after she woke up.

Few hours later she woke up only to see big blue eyes looking into her own.

"HINATA! What are you doing here?" As much as she love Naruto today was not a good day to hear his screaming voice. It oddly reminded her of Sakura.

After only a few moments of thinking silently to herself she had to come out and ask, "N-Naruto I saw Sakura today...a-and she said something hurtful to me. Do y-you know why?" she stared at the branch beneath her awaiting the cruel answer.

"What? What did she say?" he didn't look so surprised.

"Naruto what did I do last night to make Sakura call me a slut?"

Naruto's POV:

"Naruto what did I do last night to make Sakura call me a slut?"

"Naruto? Naruto can you answer my question?"

"Yeah, yeah...hm...well Hinata this is what happened last night..."

* * *

HELLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOO this is my first fic. Yay! please no flames that's not nice. go easy on me!

(This was my first chapter of my first ever fic, I heavily edited! Woot! Though I'm sure you'd still be able to find my mistakes…)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Explanation

FLASHBACK:

"Sakura, c'mon!" Ino was getting so whiny, "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!"

The whole time Sakura was doing her make-up and she finally finished. She walked out of her house to see Ino sitting there on her door step.

"Oh my gosh Sakura! Your face its, its hideous! GOSH, I'm afraid to look at it!" Sakura gave Ino a shove and started walking. "Are you excited? I am. This is the first festival in a long time. Everyone says it's going to be HUGE!"

"The only reason I'm going to this stupid festival is because it gives me another reason to get all _pretty_ for Sasuke!" Sakura explained.

-

"SASUKE! WHHHHHHHY? I want to go to the festival!" Naruto pleaded.

" Loser, if you want to go then go. You don't need me there. I'm not stopping you from doing anything."

Naruto started," But Sasuke it will be fun! Everybody's gonna be there! Like Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Ino, Ten Ten, Shino and Hinata!" Sasuke turned around.

"Naruto! Will you shut up if I go?"

Naruto had a huge smile on! "LETS GO!" Now on there way to the festival!

-

As Hinata stood in front of the gate, she listed what she had finished, "Okay! Shower, get dressed, do chores, and… That's it!" Hinata started walking towards this HUGE crowd of people only to end up shoved into the ramen stand. "Ah!"

There Naruto and Sasuke sat, "Old man! Give me my usual!" Naruto glanced over to see Hinata, "Oi, Hinata! What are you doing here? Getting some YUMMY RAMEN?"

Sasuke looked to his left to see Hinata and her blushing. Naruto seated in-between them. Before Hinata could answer a large spoon was thrown over the counter, aimed at Naruto's head. "Boy! The owner isn't hear today neither is his daughter I don't know what your usual is...?"

Naruto rubbing his head, "OH! Ok I want this, this, this, this, this and..." He looked at Sasuke,"...and… some SAKE!" Naruto said while nodding his head, almost like he was convincing himself that ordering sake was a good idea.

"Naruto, why did you order sake?" Naruto padded Sasuke on the back.

"Just for you Sasuke. You deserve a _treat_!"Naruto then turned to Hinata who's a little shocked with his decision to order sake. "You too Hinata. You of all people should get some SAKE. Put a little excitement into your life!"

After, the man brought two bottles of sake. One for Hinata and the other for Sasuke. Sasuke took the drink and quickly chugged it down not paying attention to the little cup set next to it. Hinata was hesitant in grabbing the little cup and pouring some sake in it but she still did it. Naruto was so confident in getting it for her she was _INFLUENCED _into drinking it. And did she drink it! She drank every single drop. Now she was very, very tipsy.

Hinata's POV:

Naruto wanted me to drink it...so, I -I -I did. it made me feel better. (The effect) But…uh...now I kinda feel a little light headed.

I swerved in my seat. Making weird noises with my hands. I don't know really, was I clapping?

I turned around looking at Naruto and he looked soooo good. His seat was completely turned around and he was looking at someone. I turned my seat in the same direction only to see HER!

Why does he like HER?! She has such a huge forehead!

I started laughing at myself almost falling backwards. Naruto moved like he was going to get up. Nooooooo!! He's going to leave me for that thing!

I jumped and my lips hit something, whatever it was it kissed me so I responded thinking it was Naruto, but I was very mistaken it was Sasuke! I quickly noticed the tongue that was shoved into my mouth. He was enjoying it why couldn't I? I was just continuing on with the kiss.

Naruto's POV:

Hinata looked happy with her drink. Maybe a little out there, but still happy. I was still waiting for my ramen in total boredom until I saw my beautiful Sakura. I got up and walked towards her, but in an instant she had disappeared into the crowd.

"THUMP"

I looked back at hearing the sudden noise and saw Hinata pushing Sasuke up against the wall. Totally maken' out! " SASUKE I THOUGHT YOU WERE GAY!" He looked up at me but still smoochin', and gave me a glare. Before I could say anything, they both had vanished.

Sasuke's POV:

Obviously she was going for Naruto but when he stood up and moved forward she was on me.

'_She jumped to me!'_ I knew it wasn't true but with that jump and kiss I needed to take advantage of this moment. I slowly put my tongue in her mouth and TADA she returned the kiss!

'_I am a happy camper!'_ Naruto looked at me and was in complete shock! Oh, I loved it! That dumb-ass said something stupid and I quickly got out of there. somewhere no one could enter _my room_.

FLASHBACK END!

Did you like the story? OH thank you people for the reviews... without them I wouldn't have the will power to give you the next chapter. Who else updates a day after c'mon now! that deserves some reviews! Bye-bye! (:D)

(Edited)


	3. Chapter 3

o i forgot to do the disclaimers! i dont own naruto or anything that is connected but this story!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok first off , ew! That would be so gross if they were the ages you think they were! No, no, no! This is all pretty safe. **

**So to sum it all up everyone is around that ages of 17. So reviewer **Platinum Egoiste **no need to worry (also thank you for the review ;)! I will continue on with my fast updates. I will not make you wait!disclaimer: Do not own Naruto!**

**Chapter 4 **

**CHOICES:**

Hinata sat there for a while staring at Naruto. She felt like she was about to blow up. For some reason she just didn't want to install this memory into her brain. Just the thought of her _with_ a guy that WAS NOT Naruto made her feel uneasy.

Naruto sat there as well, looking at her, 'maybe_ I shouldn't of told her…'_ Naruto gave her a phony smile that hopefully made everything a little better...

"Hinata...are you all right? It doesn't look like your breathing." Hinata didn't move. She was in complete shock! She wasn't shaking, blinking or anything. Its like she was on 'pause'.

finally she blinked.

"Hi-Hinata you don't look so good! I think I should take you to the hospital."

"Eh?"

"Hinata were you listening? I could tell you again." Hinata grabbed Naruto by the shoulders.

"NO! NEVER NARUTO, YOU WILL NEVER TELL ME THIS STORY EVER AGAIN!"

Naruto was surprised and scared! Hinata wasn't one to ever yell. Her highest volume was maybe a 4.

"OK!" she let go and Naruto looked under his t-shirt to see red marks from her mighty grip.

Naruto shook it off and all was forgiven. "Hinata do you want me to bring you home?"

"Naruto, does anybody else know?" Naruto looked down trying to think.

"Seriously Hinata, I would tell you if I knew but right now I know nothing. I'm sorry... Though the offer to take you home is still available!" He was trying to give her a smile but it wasn't delivered.

"Naruto, thank you but I rather go myself...I need to think." She rearranged herself to be in a more comfortable position (she, still in that damn tree).

Naruto just stared and said, "Don't worry Hinata everything will be fine!" He gave her a thumbs up and left. '_Only if it were true' _Naruto thought while walking away leaving her there.Hinata's POV:

-Naruto...what about you? You are the first thing that comes to my mind when I wake up in the morning. I cant believe it all came to this. This! of all things! And with your best friend! I want to stay here and rot! But, but I cant, 'they' know!'

Hinata got up and started walking home. She could tell who were the fan-girls of the Uchiha. All of them gave her disgusting looks as she walked by.

And finally she was home. Standing right in front of the large wood doors. She stood there and just stared at the entrance. The door opened and Neji was standing there. She slowly walked in.

Neji lead Hinata to a room where her father was, drinking a cup of tea. She turned around to look at Neji, seeing if his expression could decipher her situation but he turned and left the room before she could make out anything. It was only Hinata and her father now.

She had shown no sign of fright on her face but on the inside she was completely terrified.

**He looked at her then started," Hinata, you have two choices...I'm sorry this wasn't very long I know but I was thinking of another Sasuke and Hinata story I think it would be better than this one! Please review...the more you do the more I will think about the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

I am evil! There is a TWIST in my story something you would not expect! Read on if you want to know! OH thank you for the reviews and never assume! if you do I'll just make you suffer! AND I made this one yesterday I just wanted to see how many reviews I could get from chapter 4! Dun, dun, dun!

DISCLAIMER: do not Naruto!

* * *

"Hinata, you have two choices..." Hinata looked down and stared at her feet.

She knew the choices her father was going to throw at her were going to be unbelievable. Just the thought of it made her feel sick. She'd probably throw up all over her father if she wanted to.

he continued "...The first choice is you being thrown out. You will be disowned and be forgotten as a Hyuga. You would be on the street with absolutely nothing. You wont even have _that boy,_"

He's received what he had wanted and for him there is no use for you now. You will be alone, no one will give you pity or sympathy, no, I will not allow that. You will be left there to rot. Everyone will see you suffer, and offer no help. Why daughter? Because, you are a Hyuga no more." 

It was cruel. Hearing those words come out of her fathers mouth. It was just...sickening. And yet, Hinata had known that would be one of the options. But, she didn't think of it ending that way.

Hinata could feel her heart tear slowly. Was everything he had said true?

Hinata stood there before her father and cried. Her vision blurring from the massive amount of moisture that tainted her cheeks.

He started again," Cry, that is all my little Hinata does. You are weak but some think otherwise. Some of the clan elders don't think you should suffer so for your foolish actions. So there is another choice..." He paused.

Hinata looked up with her puffy eyes. Yes there was another choice.

"Did you forget already?" he smirked at her stupidity, and paused once more, "The second choice, would be you staying here, in the compound. But there is something we ask in return. Something you must do to make up for your senseless behavior."

Hinata was curious. What was it that she'd have to do to stay? Did she really want to stay? The choices seemed confusing. She really couldn't tell what her future would be like if she chose either one. To sum it all up it was ' Die and be forgotten or become a prisoner in your own home'. Her father really didn't tell her enough information including the second choice. So you would have to know, whatever it was it was going to be big.

"C-cant y-you-..." She couldn't say anything.

"Cant I tell more? Is that what your asking?" She nodded.

"No. you pick one choice or the other."

Hinata put two fingers up, saying that she'd rather be held prisoner then be forgotten.

He gave his daughter a questioning look. "I wish you chose the first. I would highly recommend it. I personally do not know why the elders have chosen you...any Hyuga female with the bloodline ability can do it, but for some reason you are an heiress in their eyes and they think you should claim what is rightfully yours, with another. He doesn't exactly agree with this. This was the plan from the very beginning and they want to follow through. At least this is something that will keep our bloodline secure and strong. Congratulations darling, you will be marrying Neji."

* * *

DAMN! Hinata's dad is a 'BEEP' What the hell was I doing? OH well! see what I mean? Didn't I just bite you in the ass? Hm you might not be happy with this. But I have many, many surprises for you!

Do you think I forgot about SASUKE. HECK NO! he'll come back of course and with a BANG!


	6. Chapter 6

**hmmm! i like your reviews. i think its so funny to see all of your reactions! HA, i love them all! im very sorry if the characters dont act as themselves (the ones in the show) but you all just have to go with the flow! If you complain about it, it gets harder for me because i really need to think about their postion and how shy or loud or whatever. you have to think about it though...if hinata was as shy as she was on the show she would probley not end up where she is now (in the story). for example would they all just end up at the festival and would hinata actually drink for naruto or would sasuke move that fast and bring hinata home? im just saying! please enjoy!ooc everyone!**

disclaimer: dont own naruto!

chapter 6 what is going on:

_'this is crap! i mean neji + hinata is Incest. and incest is BULLSHIT!' _Hinata was in her room lying on her bed with a pillow over her face. '_what happened? why does this happen? im a good girl! and for some reason it ends up like this... AND who the hell are the elders?' _she started screaming into her pillow.'_the first choice would be nice. i could be free right now not caring about the clan...let them wallow in their own problems...NO! I chose the second! idiot,idiot,idiot! now i have to marry my COUSIN! ewwwww! i cant believe this. i know they did this weird stuff back then but now?'_

it was tomorrow when everybody would find out.

NEXT DAY:

Neji was taken to a room where hiashi was. sitting next to hiashi was hinata. he began,"Neji, it seems we have made a decision. in the next month you will marry my daughter. Hinata will be your wife and you will be her husband. the decision is final." neji was outraged! he was about to blow up in hiashi's face. when hiashi gave him a look that said,'mess with me and your dead!' he took it as a huge threat and stormed off. hinata of course wasnt even paying attention anymore. she was in her own little world.

OUTSIDE THE HYUGA COMPOUND: the news spread fast! everyone was talking about the engagement. saying," wow!" "really!" and "didnt see that coming!"... naruto of course didnt notice anything special was going on until he saw Ten Ten and Lee looking concerned.

Naruto,"Hey guys! whats going on?" they were deep in thought thinking about the '_situation'_. lee looked at naruto then ten ten," naruto...nejis marrying hinata..." Naruto almost fell over. _' what? what did she say?' _

"what do you mean?" the two teamates of neji looked worried. not for neji but for hinata. he was always so mean to her and at the chunin exams he almost killed her. now they would have to be bound together forever. they didnt want to know what he would do to her. they knew how he would get when he was angry, frusterated...ect. how would he act when they were together...alone. no one there to restrain him. at leat thats what lee was thinking.

ten ten,"naruto they're getting married. thats not so hard to understand!" she looked like she was about to cry but instead she left. naruto processed it and the first thing to come to mind was SASUKE! Naruto ran off leaving a puff of smoke behind him. before he knew it he was at the training ground. he saw sasuke punching, kicking, throwing,...ect...ect...ect...right before sasuke landed naruto yelled,"SASUKE, SASUKE! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" sasuke landed on his face!

"YOU DAMN LOSER! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" naruto stopped," wait, what was i about to say? oh yeah! sasuke hinatas getting married to neji! isnt that weird?" sasuke stopped wiping himself off. "HINATAS GETTING MARRIED TO WHO?" naruto was confused about the subject and so was sasuke." i know...didnt you uh...yeah...with her? shouldnt you be marrying her?"..._'yes i should be marrying her not that abusive cousin! what the hell is going on?' _

"yeah i did. and yeah i should!" before naruto could say anything sasuke said," i need to have a talk with hinata." he rushed off. "hmmm...i knew he liked her!" he started laughing. _' wonder whats gonna happen now?'_

HINATAS ROOM: she layed there with nothing to do but hug her pillow. she almost fell asleep when loud banging came from the front gate. Hinata stood up and looked out her window to see sasuke. he didnt stop until someone opened the door to let him in. Hinata sat on her bed a little scared. the next thing she heard was a big SLAM and then came the yelling! she was curiouse. so she activated her byakugan to see the two yelling figures. sasuke and her father.

**ok i dont like this chapter. i didnt have a plan for it. i dont like it at all. if anything else comes to mind i'll definetly change it. sorry about it being short and thankyou for the reviews and adds for fav.!**


	7. Chapter 7

**yeah its been a while but schools been taking a lot out of me! im a mazed i suvived in that school! too many people! 2000+ students im going to die! it took me like 20 minutes just to get up the damn stairs! anyways hear you go! enjoy and please review!**

**chapter 7...you like him:**

HIASHI AND SASUKE:

After walking in, slamming the door, making all this noise and yelling at the front gate people to let him in or else he would be forced to break the wall seperating the house from the street.

sasuke started,"i need to talk to you!" pointing a finger at the older man. sasuke looked like he was about to tear his face in half." i cant have hinata marry her cousin!" he was dead seriouse and ready to take charge!

"boy you have no right coming hear and being disrespectful to me! i should kill you for not only being disrespectful to me but making my daughter your little whore!" Hiashi was pissed! But so was sasuke...he really didnt seem effected by the words this guy was filtering out of his nasty mouth. yet he was still convinced he had to do whatever it takes to get the girl of his dreams! what could he do to get this old man to give his young, beautiful, radiant daughter to him? first option: beat him up with super sharingan. option two:kidnap hinata and leave konoha! option three: there is no option three...oh well those were the options! he really didnt have anything planned for the current situation. still he had to get what was rightfully _'his'._

" i want your daughter. i want her to join my clan." sasuke didnt look like he cared about the subject but he was dying inside. he felt like he was about to pass out!

" you raped my daughter and you want to make her your wife? what are you? are you a sick! whats wrong with you?(buisness face)most important...what does the clan get out of this!" sasuke's eyes widened. all he had to do now was give the head clan member a good reason to give his daughter up and that would help the clan out.

"i didnt RAPE your daughter she did contribute to the 'event'." a light smirk was placed on sasuke's face. he continued," the benifits you would get out of this is that your daughter would be taken by an UCHIHA the most (was) powerful clan in this damn place.TWO her weakness wouldnt have to be apart of this clan anymore. i would have to deal with her and you...all you have to do is watch her leave because you would never have to see her face again." it all made sense. but would it all just work out as well as he had hoped? hiashi looked at him with those frozen pale eyes. then he gave off a freaky smile. like he was going to go all killer on him.

"hmmm... i like you boy. you give off a certain something." sasuke felt a sudden breeze go through the room. hiashi continued,"...i do know that the uchihas were the most powerful but that was all erased by that crazy brother of yours. will you become as insane? turn into a massacre like that brother of yours? are you going to go on a hyuga killing spree as your brother did? i do not trust the uchihas or their gift. even though you say your 'clan' is the best i see them as nothing.all you have is your name nothing else. you and my daughter are NOTHING...maybe you do belong together. it will be nice to know that i dont have to deal with that thing anymore. she'll be a part of your so called clan."

_' what an asshole! that bastard! what the fuck is his problem! no wonder hinata's the way she is..._(stuttering,shy,isolated)..._im glad im taking her away from this bullshit!'_

HINATA'S ROOM:

hinata was sitting at the end of her room staring at what looked like the wall but was really watching the conversation of sasuke and her father. confused on what was happening. a little happy though. she was told he didnt want anything to do with her after the little situation. she was happy that he didnt just want that lustfull moment and something else. maybe he liked her for something. maybe he liked her because of her?

sasuke was always that kind of person that ruined everything with his family problems or his crappy attitude or his complaining or ectectectectectectectect...hinata never thought of him as anything else but the rain on her parade. actually he was always there when naruto got a little too close. he was always in the backround staring, listening on the conversation, interupting when naruto was about show his "smartness" **( HAAHAHAHAHAHA! SORRY please continue on) **...he was always there. hinata scratched her head. '_HE WAS ALWAYS THERE!'_ then '_did sasuke plan this to happen? to get with me? to hug me kiss me and AHHHHHHH! is he going to get what he wants?'_

**alright sorry! i dont want you to wait but school sucks so yeah. sorry about it being short but i could have stopped it way before so yup! please review...please review...PLEASE REVIEW! **

**will sasuke get what he wants and will neji come back? does neji secretly love hinata behind that hate of the clan problem and will HE get her? who knows...wait...i do!**


	8. Chapter 8

**i might have to make you vot on who hinata should be with...im kind of debating on who she should really be with. i personally dont like neji but then again i didnt like sasuke for a really long time. my head is going to blow up! but then again this is supposed to be a hinata sasuke fic so might as well continue on with the original plan! please review and review and maybe kind of REVIEW!**

**disclaimer (i forgot this last time!) dont own naruto:**

**chapter 8 what are you doing:**

Hinata was so focused on her thoughts that she didnt sense anyone come in. she was still sitting on the floor staring at the wall when someone stopped and stood behind her. she stopped mentally yelling at herself and placed her eyes on the guy behind her. neji stood there staring at her with an unreadable expression. _'what!' _is what she wanted to say but nothing came out of her mouth. she was terrified! neji hasnt spoken to her for about a week. everytime Hinata saw him she would immediately turn the other way or just stand there like an idiot staring at absolutely nothing. this time she had no way of avoiding him! he was there. she was there. only the two of them.

"um...mmm...?" what could hinata say? he was just looking at her.

"hinata, you put me through a lot of trouble...but this, this is something i would never expect from someone like you. some how i should make you pay for this since no one else is going to do anything..." neji bent down so he could look her straight in the eye. Hinata quickly reacted and scooted away using the wall as a tool to pull herself up.

"n-n-neji...what are you going t-t-to d-d-d-d-d-o?" He smiled and placed a hand firmly on a shoulder to keep her from moving farther away. then the other was placed on her secound shoulder. she couldnt move nor speak. the nauseating feeling that she had a while ago came back. Neji stepped closer to her. now both face and body were practicly touching. he had her stuck. she couldnt push him away! he was way too strong. even though she had become a bit stronger in the past few years she was still weak compared to her cousin. she was now not only scared to death but questioning if he was sane or not. this was her cousin and he had these type '_FEELINGS' _for her. he eyed her body for a while then coming back to her face.

"you have matured. im wondering how _I_ didnt take your virginity away.hmm?" he gave her a "innocent" look.

"Get off of me! im your cousMUGH!..." he passionately kissed her! she couldnt even finish her sentence. she was so sickened by his actions! his hands pulling her face in to make the kiss deeper. she tryed to push him away. even tryed to use her nails to dig into his firm chest. the more she tryed to push him away the more he pushed himself on her body. she then started crying. she knew she really couldnt do anything. she was about to try screaming but then he let go of her face. she fell to the ground trying to calm her breathing. the door slammed open and sasuke was there! with incredible speed sasuke punched neji! he flew into the wall but he still cought himself .his whole face throbbing by the fierceful hit!

"DAMMIT! _THIS_ IS RAPE!" sasuke got a hold of hinata and got her to her feet. she felt relieved someone was there to save her. she didnt know sasuke could be a lifesaver! neji still stood there with a crazy smirk!

"uchiha do you think your the hero? your the one that started this all. how do you think you can redeem yourself?" sasuke was looking at neji with a look that said, 'dont push me!'.

sasuke's thoughts and answers, '_yes, i am the hero! AND, NARUTO is the one who started this all! AND i always get what i want! GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT dumbass!' _sasuke really wanted to keep his cool.

although his real emotions couldnt be contained, "whats your deal? are you all into this incest crap! are you a freaken nut? and hiashi asked me if i was going to become crazy! what the hell is wrong with this family!" he then turned to hinata.and placed his hands on her shoulders to get her complete attention " Hinata, you dont have to marry this lunatatic...you can come with me instead. do you want to become an uchiha and escape this world?" she was stunned! sasuke came to her home, slapped her father with words, got permission to take her away, saved her from the freak called her cousin and was asking her to become an uchiha so they can escape together.

**alright i like sasuke with his weird theorys about this clan...hmmm...but i still want him to be sly and cool. BUT i do like seeing a freaked out uchiha! i guess this is starting to get harder for me! please review! i would greatly appreciate it! REVIEW and you'll find out what happens next! ;) and thank you...HisaAngel (im very sorry i didnt say anything before!)...Kagome7inuyasha75...Lore13...and...Mimioky100..(which i already thanked)...for adding me to fav. and everyone else who added this story to fav!YEAH! and thankyou for the cookies...you know who you are! hahaha.bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**hello! im sorry this took a while but ive been in some sort of writers block. sad isnt it? anyways reviews would be nice and check out my other story if you didnt already!**

**diclaimer:dont own naruto**

**chapter 9 my escape and my new found love:**

_" Hinata, you dont have to marry this lunatatic...you can come with me instead. do you want to become an uchiha and escape this world? " _Neji was confused. First he was told that _he_ was going to marry hinata and now sasuke's going to marry her? what exactley is going on? The situation was really frustrating to everybody. Seems that Hiashi just wanted to give his daughter away and everything would be over. His plan wasnt going to work that easily. Hinata was being thrown around and she didnt like it at all. Everyone just making her life decsions for her. not that it wasnt nice but when it came to the major things for example now everybody just made it worse. then when it came to her making the choice she wouldnt know what to do because she wouldnt know how to handle the situation. she didnt have the experience of making her own choices. But she did it she made her final choice!

"sasuke, i would like to go with you." silence. for a moment all of them paused and stared. then hiashi came inside and started to speak. he said something about things being moved and leaving tonight. well as soon as hiashi stopped speaking "POOF" Uchiha compound. standing in her new "home". with her soon-to-be-husband. everything was going way too fast. the only thing that she could soak in was that she was out of the prison and not locked in. '_yay! im out! im free!' _hinata wanted to prance and skip throughout the whole house but her body refused. she slowly looked up at sasuke who was looking at her with a shocked expression. why? he now has the one hes wanted but now what? hinata wanted to step back and speek to him properly but he had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"umm...sasuke, this is a bit awkward. can you let go of me i think we have some things to discuss." hinata changed a bit durring the past few weeks. after being told her life would be controlled for the rest of her life and then being granted freedom she felt as if there was no need to be ashamed of anything anymore. new freedom maybe means new attitude. he let go of her a little saddend by the request because he was in complete comfort having her in his arms.

"so, what do you want do talk about?" asked sasuke. she lost her train of thought and paused. he noticed her struggling with words and started,

" this is where you'll be staying." ignoring the unstarted subject he started walking through the living room and entered a huge hallway he then turned and reached a door. he quickly opened it then turned to Hinata to see her reaction. She was still thinking but; she lifted her head to see a huge room. the sunlight was coming through the window and she could feel the rays of heat on her skin. she walked through the doorway and saw the bed. she wanted to colapse on it. she looked at the clean, fluffy sheets how she wanted to take a nap. she sighed. she was out of the house and free, somewhat. Hinata was still getting married and to someone she doesnt love. if they had an "attraction" to each other it would be physical. thats not what she wants.

"sasuke, your home is beautiful and this is...great that you and me are...together but...do you think we can actually work this out? if we have any sort of attraction its puprley physical...nothing else. the truth is i want something more than that. i want to have..." she paused when he grabbed her hands.

"so your saying i cant offer you anything more than being 'physical'?" he had no emotion on his face. she was startled.

" No, no! i wasnt saying that! i just..."

" i know i was kidding... i just cant believe that i have to explain to you how i feel." _' this is so corny! i feel like an idiot! 'explain to you how i feel' yuck i sound like total loser... oh well. turn on the charm sasuke.' _ he stared at her looking deep into her eyes as if lookng into her soul. " Hinata, before we even ended up in bed together i have always liked you. you were always different from the other girls not chasing me around or screaming my name while running through the town or doing any of the crazy things those freaky girls do. thats what made me find interest in you. some how you kept coming up in my head. so, i started watching you...how you blushed when that idiot glanced at you or when you try to prove your self in front of your teammates. you might not of known it but ive always liked you. more than any girl actually. i really liked you. and now...i love you." _' i can breath. man i wanted to say that for a while now.'_

hinatas thoughts' _wow! i knew he watched me but thats something a stalker would do. 'i love you' such beautiful words. but do i love him back? it has to mutual to work. it cant be a one sided thing. id kill myself before that. i wouldnt let anybody suffer that pain. but...its true sasuke has done a lot for me, and i have developed some type of feeling for him. i just dont know if its love.' _she gripped his hands firmly and didnt say anything. then she let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a warm embrace. her head lay on his chest. The feeling wasnt love but it was really close.

**yeah well this was really hard for me to write because of the previouse thoughts of hinata. "stalker" , "freak","weirdo" ya know really hard to make her fall in love with a guy. i have also noticed that the story is starting to get cheesy. any advice on how i can prevent the cheese flow? im not going to make her fall in love with him yet so hes going to suffer just a little! hahaha. review if you want the next chapter!**

**Even though shes at the uchiha compound now doesnt mean shes free from the EVIL people called her family. her dad although hates her doesnt want the clans name to be ruined any further. what does he have up his sleeve?**


	10. Chapter 10

**im sad, this chapter came out horrible! you might think differently but i highly doubt that. review if you like me.**

**disclaimer: dont own naruto**

**chapter 10, so:**

Its been about two weeks since hinatas first night at the house. the first night was hard and very awkward. Hinata slept in that big bed in _their _room and sasuke slept...somewhere in the big house. other days after, he cleaned and placed all of hinatas belongings (that just arrived) where they should go and she shopped and cooked.

they spent most of everyday seperated. the only time they did see eachother was when it was time to eat. of course this was not something that pleased the uchiha. he wanted to be near his future wife. her being at his home was proof of that. he wanted to get close to her. to touch her, run his fingers across her delicate soft skin and to feel her warmth against his body. what he wanted to do the most was to hold her but, how can he do such a thing when she keeps running away.

Hinata gave multiple excuses to get away from him. she didnt even want to talk to him. looking at him was hard enough, to talk would be a big obstacle. she really didnt have a reason of why she stayed away. she just felt better when she did. everytime she was near him she felt a change in everything that made her feel uneasy.

----------------

" day number 15." hinata was laying in her usual spot on the bed. she looked to her right to see the clock. " 9:46pm " she then looked twords the huge window. in the dark she saw something move. she lifted herself up and tilted her head. nothing was there that she could see. she activated her byakugan.

"nothing. " she shrugged and layed back down. minutes later she felt someone move and place themselves on top of her. she quickley opened her eyes. darkness covered the face but she knew exactley who it was, neji. she tried to scream but he placed his hand over her mouth.

" hinata how have you been doing? has he touched you yet?" he was right to the point. she tried pushing him off but he held her still.

" would he mind if i had a turn?" '_neji you sicko! get off of me! someone help...anybody!' _neji moved his head twords hers.

" whats wrong hinata? didnt you miss me?" '_sasuke help!'_ she started to mummble something under his hand.

"i'll let you speak if you dont scream." she gave him a yes. he then lifted his hand from her mouth and secured her arm.

"SA-" he put his hand back on her mouth.

"i told you not to scream! " tears started to slowley come out of her eyes.

" back to the tears. im starting to get bored." he lifted himself up off of her and stood right of the bed.

" what are you doing here?" she sat up and walked twords her cousin.

" your fathers being an asshole. hes making me watch you. ive seen your every move since last friday." the thought of neji watching her made her sick.

"have you seen anything?" she started to blush at what she was thinking.

" nothing too interesting."

the longest pause." cant you just leave me alone? why cant you guys leave me a-and sasuke alone. Leave us alone!"

"i see your in a mood. what happened to the hinata i knew? did that _thing_ taint you?" she drooped her head.

--

SASUKE's pov:

the whole week i felt some strange chakra. first i thought it was hinata but it was much stronger. i tried to find it while "cleaning'' the house. it was fast. i couldnt find out who it was since i had other things in mind. if only i could concentrate i could find the bastard that was sneeking around my house and maybe looking at my women.

(after his shower)

walking through the house to see if the sick fuck was still there (he left by a certain time). i felt his chakra near the master bedroom where hinata sleeps. of course my sharingan was on the whole time. i cant even turn it off anymore because of stress. i was ready to jump in there and kill someone until i heard speaking.

_' leave us alone!'_

i smirked. its nice to know she acknowledges me. the conversation paused and then continued. the last thing he said couldnt be heard. he left.

----

"hinata what are you doing in there?" sasuke said from outside the door, he walked in. he had just came out of the shower .

"oh! hi sa-sasuke do you need anything?"

"no." he walked to the bed and sat down on the opposite side of where hinata usualy slept.

"im sleeping here tonight."

"eh?" she nodded her head. "o-o-ok" '_of course he knows neji's been here.' _

"arent you going to lye down?" she hesitated. Hinata layed down and turned over.

"goodnight." '_at least i can protect her while she sleeps.'_

"yeah, good night." '_this is not so bad.' _she felt arms slide into position.'_ sasuke and i are cuddeling?' ..._

--------------------

**this is short compared to the others...sorry. the idea i had didnt really work as i planned but will still be in some sort of action. i really need suggestions. anybody out there? can someone help me! saddly all my ideas are going into my other story. please review. ps: i really hate this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**recently i had a sort of craving for a good hinatanaruto fic and i found one that satisfied my craving!(that sounds weird...oh well) the name of it is _A Long Waiting_ by **shinenagai**. it has a little nejihina in there too. read it! you'll enjoy!...0.o chaptrer 5...(neji hina moment.)**

**thank you people for reviewing! it really means a lot! after reading the last chapter maybe 7million times and also the review from **harvestmoonfan24 **i did get some sort of ideas. i must say thank you very,very much to **harvestmoonfan24 **! ( aaaaaannnddd...**Sango and Kirara fan

**i really hope this chapter will come out good!**

**disclaimer: naruto...why do people want the unreachable? i dont own naruto...**

**chapter 11, we move on:**

Hiashi sat at his usual spot at the table. he was sipping his hot tea and looking out the large window. today is when he would get his information from his spy...neji! Neji walked in and sat at the far end of the table. he quickly gulped down the tea and was waiting for the man across from him to speak.

" so neji, has anything interesting come up? "

_'hinata's tea is made better...'_ neji shifted in his place.

" no, nothing..." neji looked out the rather large window and sighed. '_what exactley are you wanting to happen?' _he looked twords hiashi and saw his dissapointed face. _' you really hate your daughter that much?...you want to see her fail...you want to see her suffer...This man's sickning.' _neji stood. "may i leave?" hiashi nodded.

neji turned and walked twords the door. before he left the room he said, "youve become sickning uncle...'looking at you disgusts me and the clan'..." neji exited the room. hiashi looked shocked although his face still stern and seriouse. '_looking at you disgusts me and the clan..'_ the words were familiar. where did he hear this? he replayed this in his head several times. he got it...

_mini-mini FLASHBACK:_

"hinata!" hiashi stood up and walked twords his daughter. hinata just got hit by neji and was knocked down. this has happened several times durring this fight. this was seen by the clan elders and hiashi (of course).

"whats wrong with you? fight!" the small girl shivered. she didnt like being yelled at. who did?

" i-i-i c-cant...neji is too s-strong..." hinata was hurt. she had been attacked by her cousin and was sitting on the ground being yelled at.

" hmph! you are so weak. to think of you as my daughter...just looking at you disgusts me and the clan..."

_END_

_ooooooooooooo_

its been 5 days now. sasuke had been sleeping in the same bed as hinata for five days. the awkwardness went away on day three. other than that event nothing interesting has been happening. of course fangirls came by once in a while to sexualy harass sasuke. to thier surprise hinata greeted them at the door everytime. she enjoyed the look on their faces when she opened the door. they looked like they were having a heart attack.

_knock-knock ring-ring _

this was a nice highlight of the day. hinata came out of the kitchen passed a few big rooms, passed through the giant hallway, turned and made a left. walking for another second. shes there!_' this house is too big. but its worth it!' _

_ring-RING-RINGGGGGG... _

" im coming!" the person outside quickly stopped ringing the doorbell. hearing a womens voice, they were shocked! hinata opened the door and stared at the young women. one of her arms were dangling at her side and with the other she held a beautifly wrapped present. hinata smiled.

" hi can i help you?" the women, with her eyes wide in complete shock.

"eh?..um...erm..mm..mm..i..ha-...well, i.." hinata laughed on the inside.

_'the best one yet. havent heard rambalings before...' _she kept a straight face.

" excuse me, is that for sasuke? " hinata pulled the the shiny present out of her grip and waved goodbye.

"thank you" she shut the door and walked with the present in hand. _' although this is amusing. i really dont understand why those stalkers...erm..'girls' like him so much.'_ she walked back into the kitchen and continued chopping vegetables. she finished and sat at the table admiring the wrapping work of the gift. sasuke walked in.

"who was that?" hinata picked up the gift and tilted her head. she was curiouse. what was in _this_ box? sasuke walked twords the table and sat at the seat next to hinata.

"you want to see what it is?" she nodded.

"open it, i dont care." he leaned back in the chair and waited for her to open it. she tugged the little ribbon and a little box appeared. she opened the box and inside was a very nice and exspensive gold band. ingraved on the inside of the band was,

_sasuke...will you marry me?_

" what is it?" sasuke was still leaning on the back of the chair, his eyes closed. she didnt answer. he sat in his seat properly and grabbed her hand. he opened her fingers and saw the gold band. he lifted it out of her hands and took a good long look at it. he then turned his head and looked at hinata that was confused and shocked. he got up and walked to the door.

" im going to go train for a while you want to come?"

no response

"what?...you didnt think i would get things like this?" sasuke walked back over to hinata.

" i get this kind of thing all the time. they dont mean anything to me."he leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek. "i'll be back in a couple of hours." he got the ring and threw it into the trash.

"yeah...yeah." similar things like that have happened nothing critical, she was used to it (the peck on the cheek). hinata finally got up due to the smell of something burning!

"dammit! aww..." she ran to the pan to tend the burning vegetables. sasuke watched through the window. he really did love her.

oooooooooooooo

a couple hours have passed and hinata was finished with everything. what can she do now? shes been stuck in the compound for a couple of weeks only leaving when food needed to be gathered. '_maybe training was a good idea.' _hinata left the compound and went in search for sasuke.

while walking through the long path she felt a familiar chakra. _'not again! please!' _she started walking faster. so did neji. jumping branch to branch over hinata. she started running. neji picked up speed too. it was starting to become a pretty good chase. _'oh my gosh! how far did you go sasuke?'_ hinata was trying to catch her breath after 10 minutes of running. **(when running thats like forever! sorry, go on...) **this was actually amusing for neji. fallowing her was fun but then she got tired. neji appeared in front of her.

" how have you been doing hinata?" she was about to collapse.her hands placed on her knees for support _' ah, neji you suck!' _she looked up at him.

"what do you want now?"

"nothing really..." he started playing with a few strands of hinata's hair. "its about your marrige."

she smacked his hand away. "what about it?" she stood straight.

" you will be wed in a couple days, correct?"

"y-yes...i think so."

he laughs." you think so? well its in exactley three days. i should know it _was_ our day." hinata had a distasteful expression on her face. like she had a mouthfull of something bitter. _'wait..i thought you had a hissy fit when you were going to get married to me and now you try to rape me every so often? i knew you were crazy but multiple personalities?'_

" that is the last day you will ever see the hyugas. you will not hear from them talk to them might not even speak to them. that will be the last time. im just telling you. of course you will see me at night. your father is going crazy and it seems the elders have taken notice. they have decided to give the clan a new leader..."

_'and? you cant just stop in the middle of a sentance!'_ hinata started to become anxious.

"...and it will be hanabi." neji said this with great disgust.

" at least shes not as crazy as you and my father! is that all you needed to tell me or are you going to try something?" she backed away.

"aww, hinata you know me too well." he stepped closer to hinata and before he could lay a finger on her his neck was cought.

"what are you trying to do? "sasuke said with a calm but threatnig voice.neji's body was now pinned to the floor his hands crushed by sasuke's knees.

"ahhh! bastard! get off me now!" sasuke smirked.

"after what you did? doing your late night rape plans?" sasuke made his weight go to his knees. he turned to hinata and began to speak.

" i cant believe you havent done anything? i was waiting for you to tell me about this." sasuke made some hand signs then got up.

"your cousin will be paralized for a while. is that ok?" hinata nodded. they started to walk off leaving neji lying on his stomach, arms paralized, face in the dirt. they kept walking ignoring the faint screams of a hyuga left in the dust.

ooooooooooooo

Naruto was at the ramen stand like usual. debating with people about how the pork ramen was the best. while yelling he noticed everybodys head turn. he swirved in his seat to look the opposite direction.

"HINATA! SASUKE! OVER HERE!" naruto was flailing his arms.

"EAT WITH ME!" sasuke walked faster and hinata grabbed his hand.

"sasuke, why dont we eat there? naruto seems to be calling us." she titlted her head and gave a curiouse look.

how could he say no? "i guess.." they walked to naruto not noticing they were holding hands**. (cute) **

"we'll eat with you naruto but you have to stop yelling."

"OH OKAY!" sasuke smacked himself. _'why does my best friend have to be an idiot?'_

_'-sigh- ah, naruto's normal voice is yelling...mmm..' _

" hey dad look at that. sasuke has a girlfriend and its hinata!" the ramen stand owner turned and looked.

"aww, yes they're holding hands!" hinata tried to release sasukes hand but his grip tightened. those words said made everyone notice. it alarmed them in knowing the heartthrob was taken. 'ooooh's and 'ahhh's were spread amougst the women including one...?sasuke ignored it but hinata felt a blush come about. i guess old habbits dont die fast.

hinata and sasuke sat beside naruto while waiting for their food. naruto kept ordering food even after his third bowl. it was amazing hinata didnt realize how much this boy scarfed down when he was at the ramen stand. he ate A LOT. naruto was practicly shoving his face into the bowl, getting all the soup on his face. they sat there with disgusted looks on their faces.

"what?" naruto looked over at the two with noodles hanging off his face. hinata reached over and peeled them off.

"thanks hinata!..."

"can you get me some SAKE?" an old man that sat next to naruto said.

" i..uh...?" sudden _deja vu? _hinata shook it off and began _trying_ to eat her ramen. she felt a loss of appitite after peeling it off narutos face. she felt sasukes hand squeeze hers and looked at him. he lost his apatite too but not for the same reason she did. sakura(bitch) was marching over.

"hinata! what are you doing?" hinata turned around and looked at the_ pink thing _behind her. for some reason she felt sick when looking at sakura.

" what are you talking about? im holding my _husband's_ hand; is there something wrong with that?" sakura was pissed and astonished.

"your kidding?" sakura turned to look at sasuke, he smiled.

"urgh! this is a sick and twisted joke! i hate you all!" she stompped away. naruto got out of his seat and waved.

"sakura you still have me! i will love you forever!"

hinata felt satisfied and so did sasuke.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

**ok that wasnt bad. i will now write a new chapter for my other story!**

**sasuke and hinata...well, hinata announced that they were together. GREAT! the next chapter will have their wedding. is it almost the end of this fic? i dont know! review and tell me if you want me to go on? OH, read 'a long waiting'...i mentioned this before but its really good. you wont regret it! rated M. reviews are good too!**


	12. the end: until next timesay goodbye

**hello! **Sango and Kirara fan **got this chapter first because she was reviewer 100! yay! i feel so happy that i got that many reviews! ah, right now i feel great (not really im sick...emotionaly). hope you like it! READ THE BOTTOM! (when finished)**

**disclaimer: why would i own naruto... i dont own naruto.**

**chapter 12, say goodbye:**

" i hate the whole idea of a wedding." hinata sat at the bar and watched sasuke cook.

"so your saying you dont want to marry me?"

"urgh! no! im saying i dont want to see them again. they make my life misrable! i really do hate them. DAMN HYUGAS!" sasuke was just stiring what was in the pan while hinata vented.

he smirked when hearing '_damn hyugas!'_ " hinata, arent you a hyuga?" she stopped freaking and paused. she kept opening her mouth but nothing came out.

she held a finger in the air and said," actually, im not a hyuga. as matter of fact im a...im." she thought. "im..um..im-"

"your an uchiha?"

"exactley im an UCHIHA!" at that moment she realized what she had said. she blushed.

he smirked,"yes. you are...". he finished cooking and prepared a small plate for the both of them.

"eww...sasuke." she pointed at the plate. " your food...its all burnt. you want me to eat this?"

" at least try it. i spent five minutes of my life on this. you know thats huge sacrafice." of course he was joking but he really only spent five minutes on the dish.

hinata giggled, " im not hungry. ill just take a little more of this and i'll head off to bed!" she was about to grab the sake bottle but sasuke stopped her.

" if you keep drinking this stuff you wont remember anything." she pouted.

" ehhhhhhhh! but...see sasuke, if i didnt drink this i wouldnt be here right now. with you."(refering to chapter 2) trying to reach for the bottle again. he slapt her hand. she retreated and tended to her now redend hand.

" true, but i didnt want us to get together like that." she leaned over and touched his lips with her own. lightly kissing him over and over again. he let go of the sake and caressed her face. she gave him one last kiss.

while doing that her hand was tracing the table for the sake. she got it and pulled back. she walked twords the room waving 'bye' with one hand and clutching a half full bottle of sake in the other behind her back.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" oh my gosh! Shes suducing him! no wonder...sasuke i must help you. my beloved sasuke please wait for me!" sakura was crouched in a bush near the kitchen window. watching all the events in the uchiha compound. binoculars and all. she was geared up with all the things she need to take down the one that 'took' sasuke away from her. before she was about to charge, she was pushed into the ground.

"what the hell are you doing?" neji said looking into the kitchen window. hos voice mellow but full of authority. sakura got up and wiped her face off.

" you look better with the dirt on your face." neji said.

" you cant even see my face with all that dirt." she said while still wiping her face.

"exactley." he turned his attention back down to sakura. " anyways other than you being a disgrace to all women, whats up with you? whats your plan?"

" why, do you want to help me? hahahahahaha! my plan is to ..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_hinata before the wedding:_

"1 hour, are you ready?" asked shino.

"im ready to leave yes. ready to get married, be with one person for the rest of my life, have children and cut all feeling(crush, hook ups, ect...) for everyone but sasuke...no."

" your going to reproduce with that, that, THAT GUY!" kiba was still freaking out about this. "Please hinata just marry me! PLEASE!" kiba was begging.

" if i could go back kiba...and if you asked me before...maybe?" she was toying with him.

"really?" they all laughed.

_sasuke before the wedding:_

"okay 5 hours before you get tied up!"

"naruto you idiot, its 45 minutes until the wedding." sasuke was calm and cool.

" wow, your taking this better than i would. but then again you are marrying hinata." sasuke turned to face naruto.

"whats that supposed to mean?"

"nothing, you just got a good one." _' why does he get her. he always gets the good ones!'_

" yeah i did." sasuke looked back at naruto.

"are you jelouse...?"before naruto could answer sasuke continued," you know naruto, you could of had her."

"what are you talking about sasuke?" naruto stood and walked forward.

"even now you still dont know? for years hinata has had a crush on you. she watched your every move since she first saw you. to her you were her hero. your just stupid, i cant believe you havent figured it out."

"what! your saying hinata loved me?"

"she doesnt now."

"hey sasuke if it doesnt work out for the two of you...ya know i could.." sasuke threw a book at him.

"dont even think about it! that wont happen."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

today was a dark and humid day. when looking at the sky you would think a storm was approaching. people's clothes sticking to their bodys. great day for a wedding huh?

everyone in proper place waiting for the bride to come. at last she was there. walking twords sasuke in a long, beautiful,shimmering creamy white dress.

_'it will all be over soon.' _she continued walking in her slow pace.

she reached sasuke and held his hands. he looked displeased.

-all the stuff...skipped to the 'i do' part-

"hinata" the man said.

" i do."

"sasuke"

"i dont." sasuke let go of the girls hands and placed his own into his pockets. everyone gasped.

" but, but sasuke! i thought you-"

" yes i love hinata, not you SAKURA. so where is hinata?" 'hinata' poofed and came out as sakura.

"ah sasuke, you found out. you would have been married to me if you said 'i do'."-she paused, looking at him with a shocked and angerd face- "why do you love her so much? cant you love me? ive been here for so long. ive waited for you! i should be able to marry you. me not her!"

she hung her head low and whispered, "whats the difference!" sasuke started walking away.

"sakura, the difference between you and her is...is everything." he looked at her with his red eyes.

"but, but sasuke.-"

"but nothing! gaurds take her out of here!" three huge hyuga men came and lugged the evil sakura away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_..."exactley." he turned his attention back down to sakura. " anyways other than you being a disgrace to all women, whats up with you? whats your plan?"_

_" why, do you want to help me? hahahahahaha! my plan is to wear hinata's wedding dress and attend the wedding as her. of course im not going to be me until sasuke says 'i do'. then techinicly i will be his wife and he will have to be with me! i know, after a while he will fall for me not remembering a thing about that girl!"_

_" your worse than that naruto kid. you should reserve a spot in the looney bin with orochimaru im sure he'll love you."_

_"urgh! why is everyone against me!"_

_while leaving says,"because no one likes you. do anything too harmful to hinata and you die by my hands"_

_sakura looked as if she ignored the threat but actually took it very seriously._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_'that bitch! she tied me up and stuffed me in a closet in my own house! i cant believe it. im missing my own wedding! im so sorry!' _

"sasuke!HEl-"

"hey. do you want to just elope?" hinata nodded. he untied and pulled her out of the closet. he was now holding her bridal style.

"ready?"

"yeah..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

10 minutes later and they were married...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**READ PLEASE: saddly this is the last chapter. i am so very sorry. BUT, only to this story...there will be another story that will come out that is going to be based on this one but after they're married! basiclly a new chapter just with a new title that will not be 'Hinata and who'. sorry about any further confusions.-im a confusing person-hehehe. bye!**


	13. what about the sequal?

**okay im a dumbass. well its called 'And this is where i end up?'. click on my username and its the first story. ok well, yeah. you probably know this. sorry about the confusion!**

**'And this is where i end up?'**


End file.
